


Let's try Safari

by testy



Category: Testing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	Let's try Safari

Pasting into HTML, previewing before posting

[](http://s1165.photobucket.com/albums/q581/LadyOscar23/?action=view&current=9aea5ceb.png)


End file.
